In the field of wireless communications, a first wireless communication station may include a receiver to detect and receive a wireless communication signal transmitted, for example, by a second wireless communication station or a wireless access point. The wireless communication signal may be, for example, in accordance with a wireless communication standard or protocol, e.g., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard 802.11.
Various devices may transmit or otherwise emit wireless communication signals, which may interfere with the wireless signal intended for reception by the first wireless communication station. Such interfering devices may include, for example, a microwave oven, a radar, or a wireless communication device operating in accordance with a standard or protocol different from the standard or protocol used by the first wireless communication station, e.g., Bluetooth.